The Day he became Hokage
by AceKH
Summary: Naruto was given a day off from all the missions he has been doing lately, spending time with his family. When all of a sudden the sixth Hokage Kakashi summons him to talk to him of something important. Naruto not knowing that it was going to be a special day for him. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all rights go to Kishimoto.**

**Hey guys! Been reading a lot of fanfics lately and been wanting to publish my own, so here it is. If you could please review and let me know what you guys think! It would be greatly appreciated and if this is good then I might make other stories. Enjoy! **

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, as the village dancing in the leaves was full of life and so much was going on. The city of Konoha was nearly finished as well with the new skyscrapers' standing over the great Hokage faces giving new life to the Land of Fire and as the village stands below all the villagers go about on their daily lives. Naruto was enjoying the day off with his family; his beautiful wife Hinata who brought a smile to his face every day and his children Bolt and Himawari Uzumaki, Bolt was only six years old and Himawari was just one year old.

Naruto has been on a lot of missions lately and Hinata has been staying home taking care of the kids, he was glad that Kakashi was giving him the day off to rest but little did Naruto know there was a reason Kakashi let him have the day off.

"Ah don't you just love days like these honey?" Naruto said.

Hinata who had Himawari in her arms smiled at him and said "Of course! It's a nice day to be taking a stroll."

"Yeah, glad Kakashi Sensei gave me the day off!"

"You have been on a lot of missions lately, and the kids love having you home!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well I love being home with you guys too! Isn't that right Bolt?" Naruto looked up at his son who was sitting on his shoulders while they were walking.

"Yeah!" Bolt shouted. Raising his hands in the air and almost falling off of Naruto.

"Whoa!"

"I got you son." Naruto chuckled at him.

"So should we take the kids to that new park they just built?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Park!" Bolt said excitedly, while pulling on Narutos hair.

"Ouch, ok we`ll go to the park Bolt." Naruto said not trying to drop his son.

Hinata just smiled at the two of them and continued walking, while heading to the park they passed the great stone faces of the Hokage and Bolt kept pulling at Narutos hair telling him to stop.

"Papa look its grandpa"

"Yeah isn't that cool how he`s up there?" Naruto telling Bolt while looking at his dads face and remembering on how he told Bolt the story of the Fourth Hokage and how he saved the village long ago.

"Papa how come your face isn't up there like grandpa?"

"Because I`m not Hokage yet son."

"But you will be?"

Naruto Chuckled "Yeah believe it"

Hinata was looking at Naruto and reminiscing on the times when they were young and how Naruto was going on and on about becoming Hokage one day, who knew that his dream would soon come true.

She smiled and said "You will be soon honey, everyone knows that."

"Yeah just like my dad and Kakashi sensei." Naruto looks at Kakashis face and smiles because of how proud he was of his sensei.

"You know Kakashi is proud of you Naruto and everything you have done for this village."

Naruto looks at his wife and leans in to give her a kiss "Thanks, sweetie."

"Ewww" Bolt exclaimed while sticking his tongue out.

"Very funny bolt, now let's go to the park alright?"

"Yeah to the park papa!"

"Hey Naruto!" a voice yelled from the distance.

Just as they were about to keep on walking Naruto turns around and sees that Shikamaru was the one calling out to him.

"Hey! Shikamaru what's going on?"

"Ah nothing, was just turning in some papers to Lord Hokage about my mission."

"Did you just get back?"

"Yeah, it was a drag." Shikamaru looks at Hinata and Himawari.

"Hey Hinata how are you?"

"Good thanks for asking."

"Himawari looks good she looks just like you Hinata."

Hinata blushes a little "Thank you, but she has Narutos eyes though."

"Isn't that the truth?" Shikamaru laughs.

"You bet she does!" Naruto shouts.

"Anyways Naruto the reason I`m here is because Lord Hokage sent me to come and fetch you, he wants to have a word with you."

"Huh? Kakashi sensei wants to see me? It's my day off though!" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah I know but he says it is important."

"You better go see him honey."

"I wonder what it could be." Naruto puts Bolt down and makes him walk for a little.

"I don't know Naruto, but I have to be the one to take you back it's such a drag."

"Ok fine come on Hinata lets go." Naruto starts walking with Shikamaru as he is thinking what could be so important that Kakashi has to talk to him about on his day off.

"So, Shikamaru how is Temari and Shikadai?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, they`re doing great but Temari can be a troublesome woman sometimes." He looks down to the right and says it in a soft voice as though thinking that Temari will hear him.

Hinata gave a little chuckle "That's good to hear."

"Yeah, hey Bolt you should come over and play with Shikadai sometime." Shikamaru looks down at Bolt while they are walking.

"Yeah!"

"I think that would be nice." Hinata says with a smile.

"Alright we are here now let's go see what Kakashi sensei wants." Naruto says in a somewhat dissatisfied tone.

"Don't worry honey it probably won't take that long, maybe it's just about the paperwork you turned in."

"Yeah maybe..."

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru approach the door leading to the Hokages office, as Shikamaru knocked they could hear someone talking. Then a voice said come in, Naruto and the others entered the room and there was Kakashi sitting at his desk next to him was Shizune and to Narutos surprise Lady Tsunade was also there talking to Kakashi.

"Granny Tsunade what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just having a talk with Kakashi here, we were discussing a specific matter."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with a dumbfounded look like he always did when he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said with his cool and calm voice.

"So uh anyways you wanted to see me Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes, it is rather something important which is why I asked Shikamaru to bring you and Lady Tsunade to come as well."

"So what is it? You told me I had the day off, Hinata and I were taking Bolt and Himawari to the park to spend some time together."

"Yeah, sorry about that Naruto." Kakashi then turned to Hinata and gave her a smile even though you couldn't really tell from under that mask. "How are you today Hinata?" He asked.

"I`m doing very well Lord Hokage thank you." Hinata said while giving him a bow.

"Good and how are you doing Bolt?"

Bolt looked at Kakashi with a questionable face and said "How does your hair stay like that?"

Hinata then gave Bolt a soft kick to his leg while holding Himawari and scolded him saying "That is not how you address the Hokage Bolt he asked you how you were and you have to reply nicely ok?"

"I`m sorry." Bolt said with his hands in his pockets while looking down at the floor.

"No it's quite alright." Kakashi with his hand mildly in the air and smiling at Bolt.

"Hey Kakashi sensei! Weren`t you going to tell me something important here or not!?" Naruto said with an impatient look on his face.

*sigh* "same old Naruto still impatient as ever." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yes right well I asked Shikamaru to bring you here because today is a special day for you Naruto."

"Special day?" Naruto said with a surprised look on his face.

"That's right, Lady Tsunade and I have been talking recently about my decision."

"Your decision?"

"Yes Naruto, Kakashi and I have been talking about you and how much you have grown these past few years since the war and the fight with Toneri Otsutsuki." Tsunade told Naruto.

"Yes and after giving some thought I have finally made my decision Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Huh well what is this decision that you are talking about sensei?"

"My decision to resign as Hokage and make you my successor."

The room went silent, not a word was spoken Shikamaru had a surprised look on his face, Shizune had her mouth slightly open and stared at Kakashi, Hinatas eyes were widen with shock looking back and forth between Naruto and Kakashi and Bolt was just standing there looking around at everybody having no clue what was going on.

"What…did you say…sensei?" Naruto said in shock.

"Starting today Naruto you are officially the seventh Hokage." Kakashi said giving Naruto a smile.

Naruto stood there in silence for a few minutes looking down, then his hands clenched into a fist and tears starting rolling down his face but it wasn't from sadness it was from happiness.

"Naruto?" Hinata said looking at her husband seeing as the tears were rolling down his face.

"Papa?" Bolt looked up to his dad while holding onto his pants wondering why his dad was crying.

*sniff* "All this time…I have wanted to be Hokage…everyone thought I was just some monster…they never gave me a chance, then I became a ninja and started to make friends." Naruto while trying to hold back the tears but couldn't because he was just too happy.

"Everyone then started seeing me differently…I kept training as hard as I could then slowly but surely people started to notice me, they started seeing me as a comrade…"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and started to remember the times when he was just a genin bragging on and on about becoming Hokage, but never giving up on himself or anyone and continuing to fight when no one else could and eventually surpassed everyone in the entire village; no one saw him as an annoying brat anymore they saw him as a hero. "Naruto you truly have grown, you definitely deserve this more than I did." Kakashi thought.

Naruto continued on saying "Once I saved the village from pain…everyone finally acknowledged me…I was finally somebody." Narutos fists clenched tighter.

Hinata started to shed tears for her husband remembering all the things he was talking about and how he has come so far from that small boy whom she fell in love with. "Naruto…"

Naruto picked his head up, wiped the tears from his face and gave his signature smile and yelled. "I did it! I finally became Hokage!"

Everyone in the room smiled, all looking at Naruto and how this moment will be cherished forever.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and said "You finally did it Naruto."

"Thanks Granny Tsunade." He looked at her smiling.

"You remember the promise I told you when you would become Hokage Naruto?" Shikamaru said walking up to him.

"Yeah I do actually… Shikamaru will you be advisor?" Naruto said extending his hand out to his friend.

*hmph* "Of course you need me anyways knuckle head." Shikamaru said smiling while shaking Narutos hand.

"Hey don't forget I`m going to be here too!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Yeah of course Shizune, can't do it without you either." Naruto said smiling.

Kakashi stood up and looked out the window "It's time to make preparations so we can announce to the village their new Hokage."

As people were gathering by the Hokages building getting ready to hear an announcement that was going to be made by Kakashi, no one knew what the announcement was going to be. All they knew from the sign that was posted outside earlier saying that the sixth hokage was going to make an announcement to the village. Many familiar faces also started gathering around the building.

"Hey Hinata!" a voice said from afar.

Hinata turned to see who it was and it was Sakura being accompanied by Saskue who was holding Saradas hand as they were walking.

"Hey Sakura how are you?" Hinata asked.

"Great! Sasuke just came back from his journey of enlightment or whatever." Sakura said while looking at her husband with somewhat of an angry face.

"I see and how are you Saskue?"

Saskue gave a faint smile and said in his usual monotone voice "Fine I`m just here for the day, came to check up on things."

Saskue still travels around the world even after all these years since the war. He comes back to the village very now and then, but mostly it would be a year or so before anyone sees him again.

"Yeah whatever…" Sakura mutters to Saskue letting him know he should come home more often.

"So Hinata where is Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…he is on his way, he just had to stop by the house real quick." Hinata didn't want to ruin the surprise for everyone, but she couldn't think of a very good lie.

Sakura looked at Hinata with a puzzled look thinking there was something wrong, but she just ignored it. "Um ok…"

As they were talking everyone else started to show up first it was Ino and Sai with their son Inojin, then it was Choji and Karui with Chocho. Kiba showed up on his own with Akamaru like always, Lee showed up with his son along with Shino then came along TenTen. Everyone greeted each other with smiles and gossiping among themselves about their days and wondering what this announcement was for.

"I wonder what Lord Hokage is going to announce?" Ino said.

"Who knows, but it has to be important if everyone is gathering around like this." Kiba replied.

"Hey where is Naruto and Shikamaru?" Choji asked looking around.

"Yeah where are they? Hinata do you know?" TenTen asked her.

"Oh…umm…well you see." She said.

Then Shikamaru appeared all of a sudden with Temari holding her hand along with Shikadai. "Hey guys I thought all of you might have showed up." He exclaimed.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

"You finally showed up do you know where Naruto is at? He doesn't seem to be around here?" Lee asked him.

"Oh…yeah I ran into him when I was heading back home, seems like he was in a hurry to get somewhere…" thinking of the best lie he could come up with from the top of his head, even Temari thought something was up.

"You ok Shikmaru?" Temari asked her husband.

"Yeah don't worry about it! Nothing's wrong…" Shikamaru said with his hand over his head trying to stay cool.

Then a ninja appeared on top the Hokages roof ready to introduce Kakashi.

"People of the village may we have your attention please! Lord Hokage is now going to make his announcement!" he yelled of to the crowd of people below, most of the entire village was watching.

Kakashi then walked up and everyone cheered for him, he then put his hand in the air to silence them so he can make the announcement.

"Good afternoon everyone, I`m sure you are all wondering why you are here to listen to the announcement that I am about to make." He said.

The entire crowd stood silent and the friends were looking at Kakashi wondering what he was going to say, even the kids were listening. Hinata, while holding Himawari couldn't wait to see the look on her friends faces when they find out about the new Hokage and who it's going to be.

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself on what he was going to say.

"Starting right now I am stepping down as the sixth Hokage…my time has come to an end."

The entire crowd gasped in shock not expecting that Kakashi was announcing his retirement as Hokage. The friends looked at each other in shock wondering why all of a sudden would Kakashi decided to step down as Hokage.

"Hmph." Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled knowing what was coming.

"Now I know everyone is surprised by the announcement…but the truth is my place as a shinobi was to never to be Hokage although I gracefully after all these years am proud to have been your Hokage." Kakashi said with somewhat of a sad expression on his face.

"Wow… I wonder what made Kakashi sensei do this." Sakura said.

"Now I bet you are all wondering who your new Hokage will be and don't worry he has already been chosen and I am going to introduce him now." Kakashi exclaimed to all the villagers.

"People of Konoha I now present to you the seventh Hokage!" Kakashi yelled as he stepped aside and let the new Hokage step forward.

Everyone watched as they saw the man walking up dressed in the traditional Hokage attire with his head facing down, his face being covered by the hat.

Kakashi then yelled the new Hokages name.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and our village!"

Naruto then removed his hat and raised it in the air while giving off his signature smile. He waved to all the people in the village as they were cheering him because they all knew that one day he would be Hokage and they all approved of him being their leader.

"Hey Hinata you knew didn't you? And you did too right Shikamaru? Sakura asked.

"Yeah we did, didn't want to spoil the surprise." Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe that knuckle head actually became our Hokage." Kiba grunted.

Saskue looked up at his best friend and gave a warm smile and said.

"Naruto…you never cease to amaze me."

Everyone else clapped for their friend and were proud of him finally becoming Hokage. Hinata tried to hold back her tears but couldn't she was just too happy for her husband finally achieving his dream, she looked down to Bolt who was smiling and jumping up and down.

"Your daddy is an important man now Bolt…" she told him.

"Yeah! Papa is awesome!" he exclaimed.

Naruto then looked at Kakashi and Tsunade who were standing beside him and smiled, then he looked up to his dads face and knowing that he and Pervy Sage were looking down on him proud of who he became.

Naruto then thought to himself "Dad, Pervy Sage I did it…thank you."


End file.
